Ascendant
The Ascendants are mystical relics previously owned by the Parker Family. It can be used to harness the power of a celestial event. It was first seen in Black Hole Sun when Bonnie used a locator spell to find out that Kai had it all along. There are four ascendants in existence: One in the 1994 Prison World, Another in the 1903 Prison World and two in the actual world (the actuals 1994 and 1903 one). History For now, not much is known about the Ascendant other than its main usage - to harness the power of a celestial event and open a portal to the living world. It can also determine the center of where the celestial power should be harnessed. It is also known that it belonged to Kai's family back in the Pacific North West, Oregon. In Black Hole Sun, the Ascendant is first mentioned by Kai after Damon gets upset. He claims that in order to escape this dimension, Bonnie needs to channel the power of the eclipse through the Ascendant which will open a portal to the living world. He then reveals that the last time he had it was in Oregon, therefore, Bonnie uses his blood to perform a locator spell. After failing for some time and a few encouraging words from Kai, Bonnie finally manages to do the spell and figures out that Kai had it in his pocket the entire time. He then says he just wanted to make sure her magic is working like it should be. Later on, he is using the Ascendant to determine where the eclipse's power should be harnessed when Bonnie and Damon discover he's a mass murderer who slaughtered his entire family and is in fact a witch. Bonnie immediately refuses to release him and later on, she and Damon make plans to steal the Ascendant, escape and leave Kai alone in this place, though he overhears them and claims that he'll kill Bonnie by draining her magic if they don't work together. In'' The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Bonnie discovers that the Ascendant and the spell to activate it are Bennett inventions which the Gemini Coven used to make sure that Kai would never get out of the time loop. Therefore, only Bonnie can use the spell and the Ascendant. She kills Kai and prepares to get her and Damon out of the time loop. However, Kai returns as the witches made sure that he never got out of the time loop, not even by dying. He injures Bonnie with a crossbow bolt and then fights Damon who is also injured. Bonnie uses her magic to incapacitate Kai before throwing Damon the activating Ascendant and allowing him to escape alone, leaving her trapped along with Kai in the time loop. The Ascendant is destroyed by the ritual. Powers and Abilities The Ascendant's main usage is to be used by a powerful witch who in order to open a portal to the living world needs to harness the power of the celestial event (Solar Eclipse or Northern Lights) through the Ascendant. This will allow the witch and anyone with them to go back to the living world. It's other abilities include determining where the power of the solar eclipse should be harnessed, as seen when Kai was using it a few moments before the event. Trivia *Since powerful spells require a binding object to keep them active, it is possible that the Ascendants were used for this purpose by the Gemini Coven when they created the Otherworldly Time Dimension. This is further supported by the fact that the Ascendants can open a portal between dimensions. *In ''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here the 1994 was destroyed when Damon escape the Prison World. *In Do You Remember the First Time? ''Bonnie manages to fix the 1994 Ascendant again. * In ''Fade Into You, it's revealed Jo has the 1994 Ascendant in the present day to keep her brother Kai from being released from his prison. * Kai figures out that he doesnt need a Bennett Witch to cast the spell, he only needs magic and the blood of a Bennett witch to use it to escape. * In I Alone, Kai destroys the actual 1994 Ascendant first by breaking it apart by throwing it against a tree and then using the magic he has left from Liv to set the Ascendant on fire along with Elena who collected almost all the parts to it, but Damon saves Elena from being burned alive as she couldn't put out the flames. He throws Kai across the border to stop Kai's magically induced fire. * There are two Ascendants, one in the regular world and another in the Prison Dimension. The regular world version is destroyed by Kai in I Alone. *The ascendant can only be activated by Bennett blood. **This points to the theory that a Bennett witch created and enchanted the object. ** This wouldn't be the first time a Bennett witch has utilized witchcraft by enchanting objects, Emily Bennett did the same when she weaponized the Gilbert Device. **In A Bird in a Gilded Cage it's revealed that the leader of the Gemini Coven doesn't need a celestial event to activate the power of the ascendant, he only need the blood of a Bennett witch. *Damon explain in A Bird in a Gilded Cage that Ascendants can't travel between the real world and prison worlds. *There are Four Ascendants, the 1994 and the 1903 one and the actuals 1994 and 1903 one. *In I Could Never Love Like That Damon gives to his mother Lily the 1903 Actual One Ascendant. Galery See also Category:Objects Category:Enchanted Objects